Esta es la verdad
by CastleHeat
Summary: Post 47 Seconds. Alexis hace una visita a Kate y ella trata de arreglar las cosas. Caskett. COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

-"¿Por qué le has hecho eso a mi padre, Kate? No se lo merecía. Sólo quiero saber porqué."

-"Alexis, yo… no quería herirle, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar…no he sabido…"

-"Kate, basta, por favor. Ha estado siguiéndote como un idiota, creyéndose que tu sentías lo mismo por él que él por ti. Y ahora se entera de que no es así, de que recordabas todo y no se lo dijiste. Espero que no te vuelva a hablar nunca Kate. Y espero que deje de venir a trabajar contigo, porque sinceramente, no merece la pena"

Alexis quiso dar por zanjada la conversación, pero no pudo. Cuando se dio media vuelta, Kate la cogió del hombro, suavemente.

-"Alexis…"

Alexis iba a ignorarla, pero al mirarla a la cara vio que tenía los ojos rojos. Iba a llorar. Nunca había visto llorar a la Detective. La miro, esperando que dijera algo. Y tras un minuto, que pareció un siglo, Kate habló.

-"Alexis… ¿qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo?"

-"Nada Kate…"

-"¡No Alexis! ¡Nada no! ¡Yo no puedo seguir así!"

La tristeza de Kate se estaba convirtiendo en ira. Ira porque no sabía cómo manejar la situación No sabía que hacer. Esta vez Alexis le respondió con frivolidad.

-"Has estado engañando a mi padre durante mucho tiempo. Le has utilizado. Le has utilizado porque sabías lo que sentía por ti. ¿Crees que eso se puede arreglar de alguna manera? Si la situación fuera la contraria… ¿la perdonarías algún día? Le hiciste creer que le querías Kate…y eso…eso…jamás me esperé algo así de ti"

Esta vez Alexis dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta del apartamento de Kate para marcharse de allí. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla, Kate habló.

-"Alexis. Yo…yo quiero a tu padre" dijo Kate con voz temblorosa.

Pero Alexis no se dio la vuelta para mirarla. En su cara se dibujó media sonrisa de derrota.

-"No te creo, Kate. Ya no"

Y abriendo la puerta se marchó de allí sin mirar atrás.

Kate, a punto de llorar, se quedó contemplando la puerta. Lo había fastidiado todo.

Castle había descubierto todo, se había cansado de esperar, pensaba que ella ya no la quería…había salido todo mal. Y ahora iba a perder a Castle. Y se lo tenía merecido. Pero la conversación con Alexis le había abierto los ojos. Por lo menos…por lo menos tenía que ir a verlo. Él se merecía una explicación. Se merecía no seguir así de mal, se merecía saber que nada de aquello era culpa de él. Y sobre todo merecía saber la verdad. Toda la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos otra vez! Estoy de vuelta. En principio esto serán tres partes, a ver que tal queda. 47 seconds ha sido muy duro...así que intentarimos que en FanFicWorld acabe todo bien. Dejadme vuestros comentariossugerencias.**

**Un beso.**

**C.H.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Castle. Era ya de noche. Había esperado unas cuantas horas desde que Alexix había abandonado su apartamento. No sabía si estaría allí o habría salido con sus amigos, pero esperaba no encontrársela otra vez; por lo menos no hasta que arreglara las cosas con su padre. Si es que conseguía arreglarlas.

La puerta se abrió, pero no fue Castle quien estaba tras ella.

"Martha…buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Detective – dijo Martha con una sonrisa. Kate no notó hostilidad en su recibimiento, si bien la mirada de Martha tenía un punto de tristeza. - supongo que buscas a mi hijo. Ahora está…no está disponible. Pero pasa, supongo que en un rato ya habrá terminado y podrá hablar contigo"

"Gracias" dijo ella mientras pasaba dentro.

Martha le ofreció un vino y se sentaron en el salón. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellas, hasta que Kate se decidió ha hablar.

"Mira Martha…yo…

"¿Por qué?"

Kate tragó saliva. Esa conversación empezaba a parecerse a la que había tenido con Alexis y no quería que pasara. No con Martha. Quería mucho a esa mujer.

"No, no, cariño. No te preocupes. No estoy enfadada contigo" dijo con una sonrisa "Sólo quiero saber por qué le has dejado hacerlo. Por qué no le dijiste nada para que pudiera continuar con su vida. Simplemente haberle dicho que no sentías lo mismo por él, lo hubiera comprendido"

"Martha, yo quiero a Richard."

Martha se paralizó. Posó la copa encima de la mesa y miró a Kate fijamente.

"Sé que hice mal. Pero tuve mis motivos para no decírselo y…cuando he querido hacerlo ha sido demasiado tarde. Ahora tiene novia y…solamente quiero explicarle todo, explicarle porqué lo he hecho. Porque tu hijo se lo merece, Martha. Se merece esa explicación. Y no se merece a alguien como yo."

En ese momento, oyeron que la puerta del escritorio de Castle se abría de un portazo. Una chica rubia salía llorando de allí.

"¡No quiero volver a verte, Richard Castle!"- y se fue de la casa, cerrando con otro portazo. Castle salió tras ella, tranquilo y con los ojos tristes. Llegó hasta la puerta, ya cerrada, y apoyó su cabeza contra ella, con gesto derrotado. "Lo siento" murmuró.

En el salón, Kate le susurró a Martha que quizás debería volver en otro momento. A lo que ella respondió mirándola con una sonrisa mientras llamaba a su hijo. "Richard, tienes visita" gritó.

-" Dile todo lo que tengas que decirle, Kate" – la susurró- "por favor, dile toda la verdad"

* * *

><p><em>A lo largo del día de hoy subiré otro capítulo. Ya sé que mis planes era que sólo fueran tres, pero por eso no me gusta hacer nunca planes. Quizás al final sea un poco más larga la historia. Espero que no os importe y que la disfrutéis. El último capítulo de Castle ha sido...genial pero triste. Tengo ganas de que termine la temporada, porque según he visto en spoilers, va a acabar bastante bien. Esperemos que sea verdad. <em>

_Mientras tanto tendremos que conformarnos con esto. Espero vuestros comentarios. _

_Bessos._

_C.H._


	3. Chapter 3

Ya en su estudio, Kate cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"No estoy muy de humor, Kate, así que si puedes ser breve te lo agradecería"

Kate tomó aire y lo miró mientras se apoyaba encima de su mesa, esperando pacientemente a que ella hablara.

"Ya sé por qué estás así de hostil conmigo, Rick. No te confesé que recordaba todo lo que pasó ese día. Y lo…lo siento mucho. No quería que pasara esto. Yo sólo quería…que las cosas entre nosotros siguieran bien."

"Kate…sabes perfectamente que podías habérmelo dicho."

"Lo sé pero…no me arrepiento."

La cara de Rick cambió. Tenía una cara de enfado. Su cuerpo se tensó y Kate supo que no debía haber dicho aquello.

"Rick, Rick…no. No me has entendido"

"Oh sí…sí te he entendido. Perfectamente, Detective." Dijo fríamente.

No. No. Las cosas iban a quedar claras esta vez "Me arrepiento de que te hayas tenido que enterar así. Me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho yo misma hace un mes. Pero no me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho entonces. No estaba preparada. No estaba preparada para tener ninguna relación. Y habértelo dicho sólo hubiera complicado las cosas"

Rick respiró hondo e intento no hablar. Sabía que si hablaba ahora iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas de las que luego iba a arrepentirse. Al ver que no hablaba,tras un rato en silencio, ella continuó.

"Aún voy a terapia, aunque ya estoy a punto de finalizarla."

"No…no lo sabía" dijo Rick, con timidez, con miedo de equivocarse. Le había sorprendido lo que Kate le decía Había notado una mejora en ella pero no esperaba que fuera gracias a un terapista.

Kate sonrió. "No es tu culpa no saberlo. No lo he contado."

Otro silencio incómodo se hizo en el estudio. Ahora Rick no estaba enfadado, pero le había sorprendido. Y si a pesar de todo…

"Rick" dijo mientras se acercaba a él "¿recuerdas el incidente del coche? ¿Cuándo casi nos ahogamos? ¿Cuándo tu me salvaste?" vio como Rick sonreía, pero sin levantar la cabeza del suelo. "Ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que tenía que decirte toda la verdad."

Él notó que ella estaba muy cerca y levantó la cabeza. "Mira Kate…no quiero estar enfadado contigo. Tienes todo el derecho a no habérmelo dicho. Tienes todo el derecho a no sentir lo mismo que yo"

"Pero Rick… ese es el problema. ¿Todavía no lo has entendido?" tomó aire "Ese es el problema, Rick. Por eso no te lo dije. Porque sí sentía lo mismo que tu. Y aún lo siento, Rick. Aunque parece que es demasiado tarde."

Rick dejó de respirar durante unos segundos. "¿Qué…" balbuceó "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Sólo he venido aquí a explicarte por qué lo hice. Ahora ya lo sabes. Y…lo sé. Ha sido culpa mía. Debí decírtelo yo misma."

"¿Qué has dicho antes, Kate?"

No quería volver a decirlo, pero todo…TODO tenía que quedar claro Por mucho que le costara. Iba a tener que tragarse su orgullo.

"Que yo…yo…"

"¿Qué Kate?" dijo Castle impaciente. No sabía si había entendido mal a Kate, pero esperaba que no. "¿Qu…?"

"¡Que te quiero, Richard Castle! Te quiero y hacía tanto que no sentía esto por nadie que…me daba miedo hacer cualquier cosa"

La habitación quedó en silencio completo, absoluto y Kate, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, se dio la vuelta y se puso de espaldas a él. Si no lo miraba era más fácil.

De repente, notó como sus manos la rodeaban la cintura suavemente y cómo la cabeza de él se apoyaba en su hombro. Kate apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre su torso, poniendo sus manos sobre las de él, dejándole que le abrazara mientras por su cara rodaba una lágrima.

* * *

><p><em>Ya tengo escrito el sigueinte capítulo (y final) que subiré mañana. ¿Os está gustando? Espero que sí, sé que me leeis y estais, ahí, no os escondais. Comentad lo que os pareca mal, que no muerdo. ;). Jeje.<em>

_Muchas gracias a todos. _

_Bessos._

_C.H._


	4. Chapter 4

_De repente, notó como sus manos la rodeaban la cintura suavemente y cómo la cabeza de él se apoyaba en su hombro. Kate apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre su torso, poniendo sus manos sobre las de él, dejándole que le abrazara mientras por su cara rodaba una lágrima. _

"Lo siento mucho Rick…lo siento mucho…"

"shhh…no. No. Yo lo siento más. ¿Me perdonas por haberme comportado como un idiota estos días?"

"No tienes que pedirme perdón" dijo ella intentando sonreír.

Tras un rato en silencio, abrazados, Rick se despegó de ella y cogiéndola de las manos la puso frente a él. Le apartó suavemente las lágrimas que tenía en la cara.

"Dime que es cierto"

"Es cierto, Rick. Te quiero. Te quiero." Dijo sonriendo sinceramente. Por fin había dicho todo y se sentía muy bien. Se sentía liberada " Y no…no tienes porqué sentir lo mismo, lo entiendo. Ahora es mi turno de pasarlo mal. Es lo justo yo te lo he hecho pasar muy mal a ti, a sí que…"

Pero no pudo continuar, porque los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos, fundiéndose en un suave beso.

"Tenías que habérmelo dicho"

"Lo sé"

"Te hubiera ayudado, no te hubiera presionado, jamás hubiera hecho nada que no quisieras"

"Lo sé"

Y en vedad lo sabía. Sabía todo aquello.

"Te quiero Kate"

Ella sonrió tímidamente. "¿Entonces aún no es demasiado tarde?"

"Por supuesto que no Kate" dijo él. Pero vio la cada de ella y añadió un matiz, preocupado "…si …si tu…si tu quieres, claro"

Ella, viendo la ternura con la que él le estaba tratando, se soltó de su manos y se acercó más a él, poniendo sus manos en su cuello. Y cuando estaba a punto de besarle, susurró sobre su boca. "Claro que quiero, Rick."

Y esa vez su beso fue más apasionado. Estuvieron un largo rato besándose. Sus labios se fundieron, parecían uno solo. Ambos lloraban. Finalmente fue ella quien se apartó, sin dejar de agarrarle del cuello y con su frente apoyada sobre su cabeza.

"¿De verdad me perdonas ?"

"Lo haría una y mil veces Kate. Lo haría SIEMPRE."

* * *

><p>Esa noche cenaron todos en el apartamento de Castle. Alexis pidió perdón a Kate, pero esta le dijo que no había nada que perdonar. Al terminar, Martha subió a su habitación a dormir y Alexis salía con unos amigos. Kate y Rick se quedaron solos en el sillón, hablando de todo lo que tenían que hablar. Cuando se hizo tarde, Kate pensó que sería hora de irse.<p>

"Quédate" dijo él "Sólo a dormir, Kate. Te lo prometo. Sólo a dormir" Puso una mano sobre la de ella "por favor"

"No tienes que pedírmelo por favor" dijo acariciando su mano mientras sonreía.

Y él la dirigió hacia su habitación, donde ella se quitó los pantalones y se puso una camiseta de él para dormir. Tumbados en la cama, ella sobre su pecho y él con su mano sobre su cintura, ella susurró "Te quiero Rick" Y él le dio un beso, demostrándola que aquel era el mejor "te quiero" que podría darle. Ambos se consideraban las dos personas más afortunadas sobre la faz de la tierra. Habían sufrido mucho. Ahora les tocaba empezar a vivir.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno y este es el fin, espero que os haya gustado. Y espero que un buen final de temporada llegue pronto, para poder irme de vacaciones tranquila. Yo confío en Marlowe y estoy segura de que sí. De que tendremos nuestro pequeño final de cuento de hadas en esta temporada, aunque en la siguiente pueda volver a haber problemas (lo cual me parece perfecto, porque sino, ¿dónde está la gracia?) ;)<em>

_Bueno, hasta pronto. Recordad que espero vuestros comentarios y que si queréis contactar conmigo para lo que queráis, aunque sea simplemente para hablar del tiempo, podéis mandarme un privado._

_Bessos._

_C.H._


End file.
